Family Ties: Severed and Connected
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Growing up with the Matou made Sakura learn many things about herself. If Tokiomi was the distant father and her mother the passive one, her adopted parents are different. They were hardworking but certainly made room for caring for a load of children and fun at the same time. Nobody was left out. And this is why she's happy. This, is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Life at the Tohsaka Estate

Tohsaka Estate in Fuyuki City.

A very elegant yet quiet place.

So quiet everyone thought its a haunted house. ALMOST.

It was because the neighbors don't see activity in the house. Nobody watching TV, playing music on stereo, whatever. And the gardens aren't really maintained. tall weeds, crawling plants on walls...

They don't even socialize with neighbors and add the fact that they're wealthy, people thought they were quiet rich snobs.

If they knew what the people inside were, they'd have second opinions.

The Tohsakas are an ancient family of Magi spanning 200 years of history. And Magi...never really get along well with electronics and appliances unless they are someone who grew up around human society. The Tohsakas are very old fashioned Magi like long ancient bloodlines. They adhere to history and tradition. They were the kind to use candles and lamps than light bulbs. The house stays cool and comfortable not because of air-conditioning but because of magic spells. A house with no electronics and appliances mean its a very quiet house that has non-existent electric bills. Water and Gas bills yes, but never Electric.

Let's move on to the family, shall we?

The father, Tohsaka Tokiomi is a cool, emotionally-distant man even if he is a purebred gentleman. Tokiomi is an archetypal magus who, as all magi strive to do, wishes to reach Akasha. Although he loves his wife and cares for his daughters, he bases everything on his and their lives as magi, foregoing their happiness as regular people and only thinking of their future lives as magi. Because only in success they can be happy. That is what he believed in. He never really believed in things such as 'normal' happiness such as having fun, play all day and such, Why bother wasting time when you should be working for your success and reap the fruits of your labor with a satisfied smile on your face? He succeeded becoming a recognized powerful mage through sheer hard work despite his average circuits and mediocre talent. He gets to marry a beautiful and ideal wife who is a good mother to her children and good wife to him. Said wife's blood could also maximize the magical pedigree in her children.

The mother, Tohsaka, formerly Zenjou Aoi. She is a descendant of the Zenjou family, which had been a family that specialized in maximizing the magical pedigree of their partners, though the Zenjou have since become a family of ordinary people and Aoi herself has no magical circuits. She became the wife of Tokiomi, adopting his surname, and gave birth to two daughters, Rin and Sakura, who both possessed great inherent potential as mages. She is a passive and loyal woman who does not interfere with her husband's affairs, and a caring mother for her children.

The eldest child Tohsaka Rin is a confident, outspoken girl who would speak her mind and make her opinions clearly known, and a 'rambunctiously energetic' little girl. She aspires to be a great mage like her father and seeks his acknowledgment but promised to train her when she is six. And when age six came, training came indeed and she tried her best to impress her father and seek his approval. She possesses 40 Magic Circuits capable of 600 units of prana and talent in all five elements. That could become more if she inherited the Family Crest.

Finally, the youngest child Tohsaka Sakura. Sakura is outwardly shy, soft-spoken and passive, yet eager to please, she possesses a great inner strength and the ability to endure even if she is the 'runt' of the family. For a long time now, she knew her father would never acknowledge her so she is emotionally closer to, and dependent on her mother. Like her sister, she too, has the same number of circuits and mana amount but that's still pretty good. That, and she has better talent than her sister despite lacking all five elements but in turn, she has Imaginary Numbers.

The two children go to Elementary School simply to stop nosy neighbors from asking questions though Tokiomi would have preferred they stay home to train and become great Magi than waste time in human school, but the nosy neighbors will and would butt their noses into their business. And at home, they train in their Mana Basics.

However, one day when Sakura is six, Tokiomi made a sudden decision that shook his family.

Because there can only be one heir as there's only one Magic Circuit, he decided to give away Sakura to a family that needs an heir. Especially after Matou Zouken approached him with his problem about heirs.

The normally-passive wife was against this and surprisingly fought against it. While it breaks her heart that he is doing it for Sakura's own good to excel away from home, ANY family but Zouken's. She, being Matou Kariya's childhood friend and ex-fiancee, she knew what fate awaits Sakura in Zouken's brutal 'care' that they may as well kill Sakura to spare her the grief of suffering a lifetime and to Tokiomi's surprise, she is knowledgeable of the Matou Family Magics that Kariya ran away from. Any family but Zouken and she would put her foot down until Tokiomi changes his mind.

Indeed, Tokiomi reconsidered his choice. Even he is not that horrible of a man to subject his flesh and blood to such a fate. But there's only so long he could stall before Zouken gets what he wants. He thought of numerous families that may want heirs and he has a spare child he could give them to fill their lacking.

It hurt Sakura to know that she's 'just a spare' in her father's eyes and weeps in her room about it every night, while fashioning a mask during the day. Tokiomi worked on information to find families who are having heir troubles, but none. They have no choice. That is...until his wife got something in mind.

'Kariya-kun is willing to adopt Sakura.' said Aoi.

'Matou Kariya? But he's an uneducated and untrained Magus!' Tokiomi choked out with wide eyes as if hearing something scandalous. 'Sakura will never excel in his care! Moreover can he even provide for her?'

'But his wife is one and due to that, Kariya-kun is training to learn her art to become a Magus after years of running away.' said Aoi. 'His wife specializes in her brand of Healing and Sealing Magecraft that she herself designed and created. They also have strong alliances with the Aozaki and Ryougi Families. And Sakura will not be lonely. Kariya-kun and Kushina-san have six children and they're willing to take in Sakura-chan, if only to keep her away from Zouken. The condition is, to never give away their location and address to anyone until the children are strong enough to defend themselves when they are all age 20. Since Zouken has the Matou Family Crest, they don't have it thus they never have to worry about sibling rivalries over the family headship and crest. She has high security thus and can excel with friendly rivalries in Kariya-kun's home. If she wanted, she can also learn from the Aozaki and Ryougi Families. That's even a greater opportunity to learn so many at once. Kariya-kun's family are the personal doctors of the two families in return for their protection and political stability in the Japanese Magus Families.'

'So its the wife who runs the show, not Kariya hm?' Tokiomi mused thoughtfully. 'Do you know where they live?'

'Hai.'

Needless to say, the couple hired an elderly babysitter and let their two daughters stay in another house if only to hide the fact that they have no electronics and electricity. They were away for four days, working on securing Sakura's adoption and future. It was then that Sakura broke down and wept in front of her sister for the first time. That their father would never acknowledge her and only thinks of her as a spare giveaway. She grew resentful of their father and very bitter of his treatment of her while he only cares for Rin. At least while their mother was against it, she fought against her placement and wanting a better family for her to go to for her to find happiness.

Rin tried her best to reassure her sister that their father cares, but could not make a strong argument over her sister's bitterness. She tried making things better by spending time with her sister in her last few months with her...even their mother spent time with her which somewhat cheered Sakura up even if her father is more distant than ever.

In the end, Sakura would go to her 'uncle', Matou Kariya.

At least he cares and Sakura could see a better future for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Life at the Matou Household

Matou Household in Misaki Town

A two-storey...BIG house.

Its very modern-looking but big.

'This will be your new home, Sakura.' said Kariya as they went inside the gate to see Naruko fighting with...many copies of herself, causing Sakura's eyes to bulge. 'Naruko! Stop!' the numerous look-alikes stopped. 'Naruko, your new sister Sakura is here.'

'Heee...I hope she can keep up.' Naruko smiled mysteriously. 'Because she'll know what hard work truly means. and how far it'll get her in this house.'

'Hard...work...' Sakura blinked.

'We do things differently here Sakura-chan.' said Kushina as she led Sakura into the house, leaving Naruko to spar with her clones. 'Hard work will take you far is our motto in this house. Here, there's no such thing as genius. You earn your strength and skills through sheer hard work, stubbornness and determination in order to learn and master things faster so we can move on to the next skillset.' she explained. 'You will earn your strength and skill that way.'

'Oh...'

'And for the record, MY Matou Family does this differently.' said Kariya. 'My family is separate from the Matou you nearly went to. I ran away from that hellhole after all.' he grinned. Just like any typical Magus child, you'll start with Mana Training and Elementary-Level Magic for two years. Normally, we'll have you take lessons from the Aozaki in the mornings but since our schedules are free as we finished our recent book, we will be the ones training you.'

Sakura couldn't be happier.

Her new parents would give her their full attention. In the mornings, she and Naruko share Mana Lessons. Kushina trains Naruko as she is far advanced while Kariya would train Sakura in where she left off before leaving the Tohsaka Estate. The Matou Family Magic is heavy on Flowing and Transferring of power due to the family craft, Healing Magecraft techniques and precise Mana control is required thus. She is also trained in accessing a secondary power source; chakra. If she ever runs out of Mana, she can fall back on chakra and still continue with magic usage. Magic Training by morning, physical training from hell by noon. Hence, they will not see schools anytime soon.

Sakura met the other siblings that dinnertime. They were still...toddlers and babies being babysat by three Kushina clones and the elderly nanny. The twins are three years younger than Naruko, and then the following siblings are a year younger than the other. Sakura knew she's in for a big family thus. She is introduced to her younger siblings. The fraternal twins Tsurugi and Hikari, Tsubame, Shuro and Suzume. Unlike Naruko and herself, these children are named after birds. Crane, goose, swallow, ibis and sparrow. Naruko, the sister born when Kushina still lived with her late boyfriend was given a meaningful name in hopes she would become a leader and someone to be followed, as her name means 'become the light'. Sakura felt rather left out as her name is very common and ordinary, even if her name is given to girls who are born cute or beautiful.

The littler siblings have yet to get past baby-talk basis but they were all cute and welcoming in the case of the twins while Shuro and Suzume can't talk yet with Shuro being shy of the new stranger and Suzume was held and being played with by Naruko. She is also introduced to the nanny from the demon-hunting family, the Ryougi.

However, Sakura hardly got to know Naruko.

Her new sister has the misfortune of being chosen as a Master by the Holy Grail, she is training and studying like mad to increase her chances of survival in the coming war next year. Training was serious and intense, and her sister often had no time for dinner, preferring to fall asleep after a warm bath after a hard day's work. So Sakura endured what Naruko endured. It was hard at first but as months got by, she improved and got better.

When the time came...her sister summoned a Berserker-class Servant, Lancelot of the Lake who only has Rank E Mad Enhancement that only 'numbs him from pain' so he can keep fighting despite his injuries. Her sister liked her servant sane than crazy. Besides, her massive, potent mana pool of EX quality made up for his parameters which were all A except for luck. Two months later...Naruko is gone with her Servant...and it took a month and three weeks for her sister to come home, a changed person. Psychologically and emotionally broken from her experiences and thinks like a well-intentioned extremist with a very adult mindset.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune who came home three weeks before she did, took to counseling the girl and had her let it all out as bottling it was unhealthy. Thus they learned what she was doing when the Grail War ended.

She helped Emiya Kiritsugu steal his daughter from the Einzberns. Because the wish for fire was too small a wish, the Grail can replenish its mana in ten years, thus the Fifth Grail War would begin ten years from now. And his wife's dying wish is for her daughter Illyasviel to live the life of a normal girl, not the next Grail Vessel. A rescue mission began thus. The key to their mission was Naruko's ability to spam a massive number of clones to throw the Einzberns into chaos while he and Naruko head for where Illya is, and steal designs and information about Homunculi. Once Naruko fully understands the process, she could modify Illya into having the growth rate and lifespan of a normal human girl along with reproductive abilities.

Getting Illya out was one thing, getting back to Japan is another can of worms as the Einzberns hired and sent them to chase them to get back Illya and kill them both, so they fought hard for their lives, and Illya's freedom until they got back to Fuyuki. Once they got to Fuyuki, Naruko had them reside in her house which was protected from see-through scrying after relocating the house further into the forest, into a place where its the least anyone would think to look into. And nobody can get through the boundary field of her cottage without getting burned. It was the safest place for now and she had them stay there until she understands how the homunculi are made and modified. So she would be studying Alchemy and the Einzbern Homunculi Blueprints and Design using the model Justeaze Lizleihi von Einzbern from whom Irisviel and Illyasviel descended from. It would take her five months to fully understand and study.

If they got chased to Fuyuki...they are to go to Misaki Town and she gave Kiritsugu her address.

So Naruko dived into study using hundreds of clones while making a laboratory equipped for Homunculi Maintenance Workshop.

Again, Sakura hardly saw much of Naruko that year.

Soon, the Magus Killer arrived with his daughter, a tiny little girl smaller than Sakura dressed in a purple dress, possessing creamy fair skin, red eyes and silver hair. And the adults watched Naruko at work, assisted by her clones as she explained what she would do and what she has to do to make it happen. She removed the modifications that made her a potential Grail Vessel, and without it, she can never have 'those dreams' ever again and Naruko is able to grant her the human growth, physical capabilities and lifespan as well as the ability to give birth. To do so, she needed something from Kiritsugu to create it. When Illya is out of the tank, her body is taller, age-appropriate and as heavy as a typical eight year old much to Kiritsugu's delight that his daughter is free as his wife wanted and they went home to Fuyuki happier.

When they were gone...Naruko has a mischievous smile on her face.

'Naruko...what did you do?' Tsunade asked her surrogate granddaughter wryly.

'I may have fixed her, but I added a few things in her repertoire.' said Naruko. 'I programmed into her the physical training and knowledge, combat skills and techniques, Mana Training Meethods and Control, Elemental Magecraft Training Methods, Alchemical Knowledge and how to maintain and create a Homunculus. Then I modified her body's muscles to have the same level of training I did and the urge to train and study until she perfects her craft. Should those two get attacked again, Kiritsugu is in for a surprise.'

'Yeah...one hell of a surprise.' Kariya blinked after swallowing.

'Well, Kiritsugu is an inferior magus. He's just a spellcaster.' Naruko sighed. 'He only knows enough spells that is relevant to his job as a Freelancer, the Magus Killer and he's more into firearms and explosives. Had he actually formally studied and trained, he would have been a more dangerous Master in the war.' she grumbled. 'I fixed Illya to complement the idiot in battle should the Einzberns strike again.'

Well, her sister certainly outdid herself.

When that year ended, Sakura too, can use Kage Bunshin in her training and education to speed things up. She studied books about Japanese language, grammar, and kanji as well as literature, English, Mathematics, Biology, Computers, History, Chemistry, Physics, Music, Art, Mythology and Folklore in books by having her clones read the General Education books from Elementary up to High School Curriculum. As a mage with 600 units of prana and for her, Kage Bunshin costs 40 Mana, she can only make 15 clones a day and studied under Kariya in Japanese and English languages until her grammar in both languages was perfect. Speaking and pronunciation in English can wait when she's a teenager. Then she reads books on other subjects on her own with her clones while the real her is under grueling training. But as she got older, her mana control improves and she uses less and less Mana in creating Kage Bunshin.

At age ten, her body is well trained and toned. Her body knows how to fight. A body strong enough to punch and kick down trees. Skilled in ninja weapons and their many ways of usage. Fully educated in General Education and Medical Knowledge and skills as well as knowing how to use computers. Right now, she would learn Ninjutsu, Healing Spells(Matou Style), Elemental Spells(being wind and water she has to make her own spells; uniqueness is encouraged) and Sealing Spells in that order with the help of her clones she can now create at 20 units of Mana thus she can make 30 at max.

Sakura knew she could be proud of herself and her talent. She knew she is now a way superior magus to her sister whom her late ex-father favored over her. She, the 'spare girl' was far greater and stronger. Her Mana and Chakra are both well-trained to the point of mastery that she is so proud of herself. But at her current age, this is as far as she could go. Once she is much older, she can re-train herself once more at 15 or so.

It is her only pride and would often inwardly rub it at the memory of her late father. As much as she loves and still cares for her former sister, she hated the fact that her existence was snubbed in favor of her. And now Naruko told him her ex-father died...betrayed by his own pupil no less, leaving her former mother a widower...and Kotomine Kirei, their betrayer would be Rin's teacher. Talk about weird and ironic. Naruko and Kiritsugu did not out the man's betrayal as he's useful for Rin's education. Once his usefulness was outlived, they'll kill him for screwing them both over and causing the fire in Shinto.

At age 12, she mastered everything. After all, she can squeeze a month's worth of training in just one day. She stopped at nothing to reach her peak. Her element was Imaginary Numbers, making Sakura one of the very rare people in the world capable of harming Servants with her magic. She sent a letter to Zelretch asking him to take Sakura to Konoha, to Tsunade in order for Sakura to learn Shadow Manipulation from the Nara Clan under Tsunade's support before she can go to the Mage's Association like Naruko at age 13.

But of course, she has to earn her keep by doing missions.

This starts her story...in Konohagakure.


	3. Chapter 3

Starting her own Adventures

Matou Sakura,

Age 13

She's nervous...

AND UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR!

'Sakura-chan,' said Kushina. 'We finished your training in Imaginary Numbers after some...trouble, but its secondary sub-element, shadows is not our forte. So we sent a letter to Zelretch-san to take you to Tsunade-sama, and with our letter, she will take you to Konohagakure...the village I came from in my former world.' she told Sakura. 'You will train under the Nara Clan to learn how to control shadows.' she said.

'Hai.'

'In the letter, you are to be Tsunade-sama's second apprentice hidden and training somewhere away from unwanted attention.' Kushina told her. 'Before she gets here, I will educate you on who's who in Konoha and how to deal with them. You already know Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Shizune.' she stood up. She changed into an old man with gray hair, and white and red robes. 'This is the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He probably got reinstated as village leader after...Naruko's father died.' Kushina said softly. 'Her father was the newly-crowned Fourth, but his reign was pretty-short-lived.' she sighed. 'Sarutobi served as a source of wisdom for much of the series, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. As Hokage, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. He is also compassionate, kind and indulgent, much like any grandfather would that people often forget he's the Sandaime Hokage.'

'What's a Hokage, kaasan?' Sakura asked Kushina who changed back.

'Specifically a Kage, it's a rank given to a person who is the most powerful and skilled ninja with great leadership abilities chosen by the Jounin, the Council and approved by the Daimyo. Lacking one of these three requirements makes you ineligible.' Kushina told her. 'They handle village affairs such as Economy, Security, Politics and the well-being of the villagers and training of the next generation.' she explained. 'They also have the lousy job of sending people out on missions that could possibly one day be their deaths. But doing missions is needed to get money to keep the village running and afloat. I too, lost some friends in missions but it was...necessary. Many people cry over their deaths but those deaths sometimes ensure success of the village and making sure their teammates who could, live and make sure of the success of missions with less casualties as possible. We ninja work in the shadows...we also die in the shadows. That's how it is.' Sakura meeped at this. 'However, WE, are not Ninja. We are just a family of Magi whose skills are somewhat influenced by my heritage, that's all.' Sakura sighed in relief.

'Next,' Kushina changed into a bandaged and crippled-looking old man. 'Shimura Danzo. Be wary of him, Sakura-chan. He's a completely calm, cold and collected individual who did not allow his emotions to surface. Due to being raised in times of war, Danzo's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. An extremist, Danzo preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation. Danzo possessed a fanatical adherence to the ideals of a shinobi, believing they must sacrifice absolutely everything for the village. Despite his reputation as a militarist, Danzo ultimately sought peace for the ninja world, one he would achieve by uniting all shinobi forces under Konoha's control. As such, he sought the title of Hokage, waiting patiently for decades before an opportunity arose. To that end, he worked in the shadows to ensure that this future came to fruition.'

'Despite his amoral, pitiless, brutal and draconian methods almost everybody disapproves of, Danzo had a sense of nobility, dignity, integrity and honour. Nonetheless, never, EVER get his attention on you. It will not end well.' she said softly. 'Think of him as a ninja version of Emiya Kiritsugu multiplied by ten. He also has his own personal division of subordinates called ROOT.' Kushina sighed. 'They are trained to lose their emotions by growing up as brothers from a young age, only to later be made to kill each other. This is done to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment. Each member has a codename; even the members themselves apparently do not know their original names. Members of ROOT take orders only from Danzo instead of the Kage, unless ordered to otherwise. Another speciality of the organisation was slow, long-term brainwashing. They tend to find and recruit potential ROOT members whether they like it or not...so be careful.' she warned. 'That's why its prudent that you do NOT stand out and keep secret our Magecraft. Unless its a critical situation, you are not allowed to use Mana in your time in Konoha. Just your shinobi skills and chakra. And as a so-called apprentice of Tsunade-sama, limit yourself to Medical Spells, Skills, taijutsu, ninjutsu and weapons.' Sakura nodded. 'And if you find yourself being TOO honest about yourself around him, run for it. Somehow, that old jerk can easily earn trust of kids and weasel his way to get what he wants.'

'The third elder...Mitokado Homura. He leans onto Danzo's militaristic ideals but not his methods. He is very logical, analytical and highly perceptive. He's also super strict but at least he's no Danzo.' she changed into a female elder. 'Utatane Koharu. Koharu is a stern, and strong-willed individual who is noted to always have Konoha's best interests in mind. She holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members, and as such, will always act in the best interest of the entire village rather than some of its members, which often clashes with the views of the Sandaime and Yondaime. Like Homura, she is more militant than the Hokage she serves under.'

After the Hokage and Village Elders, there came the Shinobi Clan Heads of Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara, Kurama, Senju, Uzumaki(Sakura somehow should know Kushina's family history in that world) and each clan's specialties and abilities. Once she is sufficiently educated, they waited for Tsunade to come and get Sakura for her education with the Nara Clan.

xxx

Konohagakure...

'Sakura,' said Tsunade before face-palming. 'Man, this is going to get a bit confusing...'

'Nande, Tsunade-baachan?' Sakura asked her curiously.

'Well, we have a genin ninja also named Sakura but for less confusion, we'll refer to the both of you by surname if you two Sakuras ever happen to be in the same room.' Shizune suggested. 'This other Sakura is Haruno Sakura, a Genin Kunoichi.'

'What's the standards of this village regarding training?' Sakura asked her. 'I want to see how I stand against a real ninja somehow.'

Sakura saw Tsunade twitch. 'Uh...?'

'When I first got reinstated as Hokage and given the fact that we just survived a joint invasion...' Tsunade growled. 'I am so royally pissed! Your mother did a much better job in Kunoichi Training than the morons at the freaking Ninja Academy of all places!' she howled in rage. 'Who does flower arrangement and fashion training at 8 up to 12? They do! Actual Kunoichi Training starts at 16 years old! What the FUCK are they thinking?! The academy is for physical, weapons, ninjutsu and combat training for less casualties in the damn field!' Shizune, Sakura and the hidden ANBU SWORE she's frothing at the mouth. 'Ooh I got a great idea!' she grinned evilly. 'Sakura!'

'Hai!'

'I'll start with you to show them, what a kunoichi should be like at your age.' Tsunade smiled too sweetly. 'As it is now, you're a role model to Genin Kunoichi because your mom trained you right. Tomorrow at noon around 1400, we'll all have an exhibition fight and our audience, will be Genin Kunoichi and Academy Students. Oh, and wear your cutest, fashionable clothes while you're at it as long as you can still fight in it. Display all of your skills in taijutsu, weapons and ninjutsu in an excellent way befitting a Kunoichi.' she said as she took out a wad of money which Sakura took. 'Here's your spending money for today while you explore Konoha. I have to make arrangements with your host, Nara Shikaku-kun. He may pick you up personally or send someone else.'

'Hai. I guess around dinnertime or late afternoon or so, Tsunade-baachan?' Sakura inquired as the blonde woman nodded.

'Yes. Now off you go. I still have fifteen more idiots to throw at the meat grinder!' Sakura was quick to leave by Shunshin, almost feeling sorry for the teachers.

Almost.

xxx

Konoha...

A bright village of wooden houses in various architecture. People trying to get on with life while repairing buildings after an invasion some days ago she was glad was NOT in it when she was told to come here for training. It happened at the Chuunin Exams. So now she's wandering around, exploring places by walking as much as she'd rather fly. But Kushina told her not to stand out too much. So she's walking.

The culture is indeed...Japanese-y. The architecture is traditional but with old fashioned electronics.

So old fashioned that during their stay here, the Sannin stole technological information in a bid to improve Konoha. Really now.

'But of course, seeing a girl like her around is bound to raise some eyebrows. She's dressed like a rich girl(She IS rich whether adopted or not), and her shoes are unusual while everyone around her always wears blue open-toed shoes. Some in black, but rarely. Some sported exposed heels, and the women wears strappy sandals. Some of them wear zori also and the elderly tend to wear geta.

'Hey, are you a foreign guest? You sure came at a bad time!' Sakura turned to see a boy in a fur coat(at this weather?) and a puppy above his head. He and his three companions noted how beautiful she is. 'We're fixing stuff here and we're helping out too!'

'Eh? Uhm yes.' said Sakura. 'I'm Matou Sakura.' she introduced herself. 'I'm here for a short training period and apprenticeship under my hosts.' she said.

'Heee? Training in what? Oh, I'm Inuzuka Kiba!' Kiba introduced himself quickly. 'These guys are my teammates, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino!' clan children right off the bat, 'So what're you gonna apprentice on?'

'Oh, elemental training...somewhat.' said Sakura sheepishly. 'In Elemental ninjutsu training, if you lack all five elements, that means you're leaning to shadows. So mother asked Tsunade-baachan(the three genins' eyes widened and bulged) if I could learn under Nara-sama here how to control shadows.'

'T-Tsunade...' Kiba choked.

'-baachan?' Shino finished in disbelief.

'She lets you?' Hinata squeaked out. Nobody calls a leader of a village so familiarly unless...

'Hai. Oneesan is her somewhat foster goddaughter since she stayed at our house for a few months before Jiraiya-jiichan took her to Konoha to be your Hokage, yes?' Sakura explained. 'So I have some liberties...' she smiled. 'What kind of person is Nara-sama may I ask?' she asked despite knowing the answer. But she has masks to keep.

'Lazy and unmotivated as hell on everything but his jobs.' said Kiba wryly. 'Like father like son. If breathing wasn't a necessity in life he probably won't breathe cuz' he's lazy to!' Sakura sweatdropped. 'Anyhow, you'll probably be asked to help out sometime once you got settled down.'

xxx

After meeting Kiba's team, Sakura headed for the public library to kill time there and learn more of the culture here. She'll be here for some weeks...or months...

With Kage Bunshin, it'll be loads shorter.


End file.
